Forever and always perfect
by trulybella
Summary: nessie realizes that she has finally fallen in love with jacob, the werewolf/shapeshifter who imprinted on her in Breaking Dawn. an original! Enjoy and please leave responses to how you like/hated it, or how i could improve. Thanks in advance--love ya!
1. the realization

Love Bites: Reneesme's P.O.V.

I don't understand… I have no choice but to love him or hurt him. He loves me no matter what, even if I do, in fact, choose not to love him back. Its just not fair to either of us.

You see, last weekend, I went to the movies with Bryan and he tried to plant one on me. And even thought I really like the boy, I ended up storming out of the theater with the traitor tears failing me yet again. Strange enough, when I got home, I went straight into Jacobs arms for the comfort I most desperately desired. Not my mother or my father, but Jacob.

So here I am trying to figure my own feelings out by myself and its not going too well so I call in support. I call in my father for advice, you know, since he can read minds and such. I poured out all of my thoughts and feelings with a simple touch of my hand to his cheek. He sat there absorbing all of the hormone-ridden information, still as a marble statue. As I looked up at his magnificent face, I am reminded, yet again, of how he could put a Greek god to shame. He chuckled quietly to himself.

After my story had finally summed itself up, he looked at me and smiled that beautiful, crooked smile. I was so confused, wanting to know what he was thinking at that moment exactly. He kept staring and said "Honey, I think your in love with him."

I just sat there in his stone-hard lap stunned, for what could pass for an eternity. Until it hit me like a brick wall: I was, am, and always will be in love with Jacob Black. Daddy just kept smiling and nodded silently. As the last piece of information popped into place like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle, I all but sprinted to Jacob. Aunt Alice must have seen this coming because she was standing outside of my bedroom door. I was running so fast that I had knocked both of us to the ground. She didn't try too hard to stifle her laughter.

We righted ourselves and she took both of my hands in hers and said "My, little Nessie, your really growing up." And we both cried tears of joy, only hers ran dry. As soon as Aunt Alice finally let me go, I raced through the thick, green woods at my not-so human pace, until I had reached Jacobs little house. As I was about to knock on his mahogany door, I realized that I had lost all my steam and was not thoroughly embarrassed. I guess, in that way, I am like my mother-as a human. Very timid and shy.

I guess I had been standing there for a while mulling over everything because Jacob was standing beside me when I finally came to. I looked at his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. He looked confused so I asked if we could go inside and talk for a little while. He quickly agreed and it was obvious by the expression he wore on his face, that he was trying very hard to figure what this was all about.

I took his hand and he led my to the living room. We sat on his russet colored leather couch. ( I chose this color because it represented the color of his fur). I decided to sit on top of his lap and come straight out with it, no fooling around.

"Jacob," I started, "I love you"

He looked surprised, but finally said, "I already knew that."

I sighed and looked down. "well you used to, but its different now. I truly love you with all of my heart. Forever and always."

Somewhere along the way I got all emotional and started to cry happy tears. He lifted my face to his and kissed my happily. I pulled away only to see his face, and he looked at me with the happiest expression I had ever seen. Aside from my mother and father. And I just knew that everything was going to be exactly as I had imagined- perfect. Forever and Always.


	2. commitment

Jacobs eyes were filled with pure love, joy, and delight as we raced through the thick forest towards the big house. I'm positively sure that everyone is already awaiting our arrival in the big starch-white living room-thanks to dear old' Alice. sooner that i would have hoped, we were at the doorstep. I took his hand and asked," are you ready?" he looked down, and hesitated. "no, not yet. Just follow me." and with that he darted into the forest the way we had come. i quickly followed, but it wasn't to his house that we were going, instead, he paused in familiar ground. We were at our meadow, somewhat like my mother and father, we had our own little getaway. Just to chat and hang grabbed my hand and led me to a patch of freesia flowers in the meadow. he knelt down on one knee and took out a black satin ring box. he recited "Rennesme Carlie Cullen, I love you with all of my heart, soul, and strength. Will you marry me?"I don't know exactly when I started to cry but I just sat next to him and said "Yes!" he smiled the biggest Jacob smile that I had ever seen and picked me up. He said "Now, I am ready, are you?"I just looked up to those big brown eyes and I said "I am ready for anything and everything with you by my side."And we raced, or rather he raced, to the big house with me in his burly arms. As he ran through the forest, I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. So beautiful; russet skin, chocolate brown eyes, and very full lips. So kissable, I thought, as I strained to get my face closer to his. He finally realized what I wanted and lowered his face to mine. We kissed quickly but meaningfully as we were coming to a stop in front of the door of the big house.

He put me back on my feet as we entered the living room where everyone, as I suspected, was seated on the couches. I walked over to my confused mother and not-so confused father. I said, "I believe Jacob and I have some rather good news for all of you and especially Alice." Jacob walked over to my side and took my hand. He faced my father and said, "Edward, Bella, I have asked Rennesme to marry me and she agreed. And Edward, I don't mean to be rude and I know I've gone about this very backwards. But, since I didn't ask for your permission to take Nessie's hand in marriage, I only ask for your blessing."

My father looked squarely at Jacob and said, emotionally, "I give you my fullest blessing. And as you probably already know, I went about marrying Bella in the same fashion. I looked at my mother and the look on her face was a disarray of many emotions. Happy, sad, and if she could cry, she would defiantly be bawling her eyes out at this very moment. I sat beside her and my father and told them that I loved them with all of my heart, then got up to talk with Alice. I took her hands and said, "looks like you've got a fabulous wedding to start planning."

At that moment everyone in the room started laughing hysterically at Alice, as she was overly ecstatic about planning.


End file.
